In the past, people have carried many different items in their wallets or purses, for example. Certain of these items store personal information, provide identification for various purposes, allow the person to make purchases, provide proof of particular facts, or a combination thereof. Certain items that have been carried in wallets include credit cards, bank cards, debit cards, check books, bank books, bank account records, credit card records, bills, identification cards, licenses such as a driver's license, CDL, pilot's license, etc., social security cards, voter registration cards, passports, visas, immigration cards, loyalty cards, e.g., for grocery stores such as SAFEWAY™, and ALBERTSONS™, retail stores such as GAP™, and STARBUCKS™, membership cards such as COSTCO™, REI™, gyms, and country clubs, frequent flyer program cards or numbers, rewards programs, video clubs, library cards, insurance cards, such as health, auto, home, and life insurance, login and password information, elevator cards, parking structure cards, room keys, phone numbers, e-mail and street addresses, calendars, calling cards, medical information such as medical history, drugs being taken, immunization records, living wills, medical power of attorney, emergency contact information, personal photographs, personal memorabilia, receipts, proof of warranties and warranty information, tax records, proof of professional credentials, proof of authority, and business cards, as examples.
In the past, people have also carried mobile phones, which, besides being used to place and receive calls, have contained information such as phone numbers and calendars, and some of which have had Internet access. Mobile phones typically include processors, digital storage, displays, and software, among other things, and many hold and display photographs, provide for purchases on the Internet, include a global positioning system (GPS) or a combination thereof. Further, systems and methods have been developed to manage various information and activities including personal information. Various such systems and methods are computer implemented, involve computer software, utilize computer storage databases, are network or Internet based, or a combination thereof, as examples. Still further, bar codes, near field communication (NFC) and Bluetooth communication, among other technologies, have been used to communicate with electronic devices of certain types. Even further, personal digital assistants (PDAs), such as the BLACKBERRY™ have been used to send and receive e-mails, as well as placing and receiving telephone calls, although, in the past, users of PDAs have typically had to sort through a large number of e-mails to find particular information that they needed or desired.
However, needs and the potential for benefit exist in the area of such information and item management, and these needs and potential for benefit often extend to many types of personal, business, and professional information. For instance, people often have many things that they would like to place in their wallets, and people must often choose between competing items to carry. Further, wallets and purses are often too large or bulky to carry conveniently, particularly when people are wearing particular styles of clothing. Thus, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods that reduce the number of items that need to be carried in a wallet or that increase the amount of information that can be carried on one's person. In addition, there is a need and potential for benefit to be able to efficiently identify, replace, cancel, or destroy items or information, for example, of the type carried in a wallet or purse, if the wallet, purse, or one or more items is lost, stolen, damaged, or destroyed.
Furthermore, needs and potential for benefit, exist for a person to be able to use the Internet, or otherwise provide for efficient communication, entering of data, and transferring of data, but needs also exist that an acceptable level of data security be maintained with such systems and methods. Further needs and areas for potential for improvement include improving the availability of information from a number of different sources, reducing duplication in the entering of information, organizing information and providing information in a more-usable form, more effectively transferring information between a storage device and another device, and providing more information, more up-to-date information, or both, to a user. Further needs and areas for potential for improvement include updating information, for example, in a timely manner or in real time, and providing notifications or alarms, at least for particularly important information.
In specific examples, needs and potential for benefit exist in the areas of methods and systems for managing information for a number of users, using the Internet and mobile phones of the users. Particular needs and potential for benefit exist for such systems and methods that receive information from users, that include a criteria for alarming, that receive information from one or more third parties, that select a fraction of the information from third parties, that transmit this fraction of the information to the mobile phones of the users, where the information is organized in a manner that it is accessible to the users. Additional needs and potential for benefit exist for certain processes to be repeated, and for alarms to be provided to the users when certain information satisfies a criteria, for example, that the users have identified.
In the past, various systems and methods for authorizing actions have existed. For example, locks and keys have been used to control physical access to spaces (e.g., locked doors on buildings, electronic keys for hotel rooms, etc.), however, people had to carry such keys to obtain access. Passwords and pass codes have been used to authorize access to controlled spaces, and to grant computer access to electronically stored data; however, users must remember these passwords or pass codes. Cards have also been used to authorize financial transactions, such as payment at the point of sale for the purchase of goods or for the provision of services. Besides requiring the presence of the card, transactions have been authorized using bank card networks, which verified that the cards were authorized. Signatures have also been used to authorize transactions. However, users needed to carry the cards, and signatures have been forged. Needs and potential for benefit exist for other or better systems and methods for authorizing such actions, or other actions, that do not require the users to carry additional cards or keys, remember additional passwords, codes, or information, that use items already carried by the users, that use items that are frequently used and controlled by the user, that are more convenient, that offer alternatives, that are easily trackable, that provide an ability to authorize a variety of different actions, or a combination thereof. Further needs and potential for benefit exist for software modules operating on servers and on mobile phones that provide for secure storage of information, that select, send, and receive nuggets of personal information, and that store the nuggets for access by the user, for example, without sorting through a number of e-mails.
In addition, in the past, various systems and methods for authorizing actions and authenticating access have existed. For example, locks and keys have been used to control physical access to spaces (e.g., locked doors on buildings, electronic keys for hotel rooms, etc.). However, people had to carry such keys to obtain access. Passwords and pass codes have been used to authorize access to controlled spaces, and to grant computer access to electronically stored data. However, users must remember these passwords or pass codes. Systems and methods have also existed for authorizing other actions. For example, cards have also been used to authorize financial transactions, such as payment at the point of sale for the purchase of goods or for the provision of services. Besides requiring the presence of the card, transactions have been authorized using bank card networks, which verified that the cards were authorized. Signatures have also been used to authorize transactions. However, users needed to carry the cards, and signatures have been forged.
Needs and potential for benefit exist for other or better systems and methods for authorizing such actions, or other actions, that do not require the users to carry additional cards or keys, remember additional passwords, codes, or information, that use items already carried by the users, that use items that are frequently used and controlled by the user, that are more convenient, that offer alternatives, that are easily trackable, that provide an ability to authorize a variety of different actions, that cannot easily be forged, or a combination thereof.
Systems and methods have also existed to track individuals. For example, devices have been used to track prisoners who have been placed under house arrest that are locked onto the prisoners and alarm when a prisoner travels more than a predetermined distance from their home. Devices have also been used to track vehicles, including using GPS technology, to aid in recovery if the vehicles are stolen. However, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods that track individuals without using such devices, for particular applications. As an example, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods that track individuals by tracking their mobile phones. As a further example, needs and potential for benefit exist for tracking individuals, including children, for their own protection.
In a particular example, in the past, convicted sex offenders have been required to register where they reside and such information has been made available to the public, including via the Internet, so that members of the public can take steps to protect themselves and their children, as examples, from potential future sexual predation. However, many registered sex offenders often reside in densely populated areas, making it difficult for members of the public to keep track of all of them. In addition, parents are not always aware of exactly where there children are at all times. Thus, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods that alert parents or guardians of children when the children enter or travel within a predetermined distance of the residence of a registered sex offender. Needs and potential for benefit also exist for systems and methods that provide positional awareness of particular individuals for other purposes, including such systems and methods that use mobile phones.
Potential for improvement exists in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of skill in the art having studied this document.